Hadley
Hadley is a female vampire who was from the Anchorage Newborn Coven. She was the third vampire created by the vampiress Irina when she was forming a newborn army to destory and clean out all of the Quileutes Wolves of La Push. She is gifted with the rare supernatural power of Peremant newborn Prowess. She is one of the four gifted vampires in Irina's coven, with her being the most powerful in terms of strength and speed. Biography Early life Born in 1980, Hadley had lived in Anchorage, Alaska all her life. Gifted in the sort of ways where she was able to make something last for extended times or peremantly, Hadley turned 26 when when Irina turned her. It was all a extremely terrifying process when Irina sought just for someone strong enough to protect her when the finale came for fighting the Wolves, and so turned Hadley into a vampire on her way home from school. After her newly made transformation, Irina told Hadley some of her half-true stories about the Quileutes Wolves of La Push that led her to willingly serve her. She quickly taught the older newborns while Irina did her capabilities and limitations of teaching her in becoming a vegetarian. ''Long Second Life of Hadley'' Her involvement caused more troubles than good to the army as she always killed members of the army during the day because of the threat they posed to her, and Irina and Patrick had to constantly replace the ones she had violently killed. This led several newborns, including Clara, Curtis, Jesse, Justin, and Sean, to flee without been caught. Despite been a killer, she developed a close friendship with Trent and Dawn. They convinced her to let Clovis and Gene live rather than killing them. Hadley agreed and allowed the survivors to flee. Later, she eventually fled from the Newborn army to explore more of the world after it got "boring". She decided to rethink her life as vampire, and believed that feeding on humans is a tragedy. She traveled back to her home where she saw her brother who was already married, and had a son. Hadley decided that it was best to move on, and let brother enjoy the rest of his human life. After the Irina's death, Hadley crossed paths with Bruno and Lewis. She told them how she changed and that she wouldn't be a threat to them anymore. While Bruno remained on his own, she and Lewis travel far south to Colorado where they eventually meet the Coloradan Coven. She was very pleased to see Trent, Dawn, and Clovis who also joined the coven. The leaders of the coven, Iris and Chanter, saw that they were friends and offered her to join their coven. Hadley accepted their offer and began her romantic relationship with Trent. ''Rising Dawn'' Strength & Powers Hadley was the fastest vampire in the Anchorage newborn army and is now the fastest vampire in the Arkansan coven. She was/is one of the best fighters in both of the covens, as well as the strongest too. As a vampire, she has sharp senses, superhuman strength, speed, endurance, healing factor, and agility. Peremant Newborn Prowess Hadley possesses the gift of Peremant Newborn Prowess. The reason why she has this ability, is because as a human, Hadley could easily make things last much longer (or peremantly) way past over due. So because of the little perk she could do, Hadley is able to keep her newborn strength Peremantly. Making her physical strengths, senses and speed greatly surpass that of an older vampire with no human lineage in her veins. Category:Anchorage Newborn Coven Category:Coloradan Coven Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Vegetarians